El último adiós
by V3G3T4
Summary: [One-shot] Esta historia se basará sobre el ultimo cap. de la serie. Ambos tendrán muchas dudas y confusiones por no háber confesado su verdadero amor al otro. Mal summary (u.u) por favor pasen y lean. Otro día quizá arregle el summary, hoy ando sin inspiración. D:


**Nota: Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's ni sus personajes me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Kazuki Takahashi, creador de Yu-Gi-Oh. Esta historia la hago con la intención de hacer una historia bonita y romántica (cosa que no pasó en la serie u.u).**

**(N/A) Las palabras entre paréntesis serán las interrupciones o notas de autor.**

**Las letras en negrilla entre "« »" serán los pensamientos de los personajes. ¡Sin nada más que decir, comencemos con la historia!**

**Capitulo 1: Despedida.**

**El último adiós **

Después del turbo duelo con Jack y haber resultado vencedor utilizando las cartas que siempre fueron sus favoritas y además de haber usado su don para guiar el corazón de las personas; había ayudado a sus amigos a decidir el camino que a partir de ese momento tomarían, aunque esto implicara el separarse por quizás meses o incluso años, pero esa frase de "nosotros siempre seremos amigos" y "aunque estemos lejos nuestros vínculos siempre permanecerán unidos", retumbaba y hacia eco en el corazón de cada uno de los miembros del team 5D's. Después de varias jugadas estratégicas, Yusei dio el golpe desicivo, que fue con uno de los primeros y ultimos monstruos invocados, Junk Warrior. Jack aceptó la derrota y prometió que en el siguiente duelo él sería el vencedor.

Al caer la noche, Yusei regresaba a la casa en la que desde hace ya casi dos años vivía con sus amigos, pero ahora se habrían de marchar para seguir su propio camino.

Yusei abrió la puerta de metal y con la luz de la luna comenzó a notar una silueta y a medida que la abría más empezó a reconocer a esa persona, se trataba de Aki que lo estaba esperando. Yusei se acercó a encender las luces, pero ella lo interrumpió diciendo:

–Por favor deja las luces apagadas ya que no quiero que veas mi rostro en estos momentos. Y dime, ¿somos los únicos en este lugar?

–sí, ¿por qué?

–Es que quería despedirme de ti apropiadamente.

–Ya veo.

Aki se armó de valor como para dejar escapar esas ciertas palabras que había querido decir desde hace mucho tiempo.

–Yusei, yo siempre te he ama… –no terminó lo que iba que a decirle, porque los horribles pensamientos de que tal vez él no sintiera lo mismo invadían su mente.

–Amo el haberte conocido.

Yusei sonrió, aunque esa no era la frase que éste esperaba escuchar de ella

–Yo también, Aki.

–No olvido la primera vez que te conocí, fue en la Fortune Cup, a decir verdad me pareciste una persona atemorizante –dijo Aki con mucha inocencia.

Yusei al escuchar esto soltó una nerviosa carcajada como nunca lo había hecho antes.

–Igual yo. Te debo de confesar que tu mirada era un poco fría, y después me puse algo nervioso al saber que tendría que pelear a tu lado en el mismo equipo.

–¿Enserio pensaste eso? –preguntó Aki un poco enojada.

Él no respondió y sólo dio unos cuantos pasos para estar más cerca de ella. Después la tomó de las manos delicadamente mientras le decía:

–Aki, no olvides sonreírle al mundo, y no te rindas, porque no hay otra persona que tenga una sonrisa mejor que la tuya.

Esas fueron las palabras que dijo Yusei, aunque era obvio que deseaba que fueran otras, pero sus pensamientos fueron mas fuertes que los sentimientos de su corazón, ya que pensaba que si lo hacía, Aki empezaría a dudar de su futuro y hasta le podría afectar en sus estudios. Así que decidió no hacerlo para no hacer mas difícil su partida.

–¡Tú eres el que puso esa sonrisa en mi cara, Yusei!

Hubo unos segundos de silencio entre ellos dos y en los ojos de cada uno se reflejaba el rostro del otro. Se comenzaron a acercar lentamente y cerraron sus ojos, parecía que se iban a besar, pero no fue así. Se soltaron de las manos de una forma muy delicada y lenta, puesto que no querían que terminara ese bello momento.

–Creo que es hora de irme, Yusei –dijo Aki interrumpiendo el silencio.

–Sí, ve.

Aki salio muy rápido para evitar que él viera su tristeza y las cuantas lagrimas que querían escapar de sus ojos. La vio partir y luego decidió salir un rato a la ciudad, pues pensó que eso seria lo mejor, y así mismo aclarar todos sus pensamientos. Sí, estaba triste y también feliz por el hecho de que cada uno de sus amigos cumplirían con sus sueños y forjarían su futuro. Él sabía que sus vínculos tanto como de sus amigos y el de ella algún día se volverían a encontrar.

… … …

Yusei decidió que ya era tiempo para regresar a su casa. Lo único que pasaba por la mente de éste era Aki, de que le hubiese gustado haberle confesado sus sentimientos, o incluso también pensaba en la posibilidad de irse con ella. Estos y otros pensamientos le causaban una gran tristeza, pues el tan sólo hecho de saber que debía de estar completamente alejado de la primera y única chica de la que ha estado enamorado hacía que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas, pero aún así estaba agradecido de haber tenido el privilegio de haberla conocido y haber contado con su apoyo en los duelos más importantes. Por fin había llegado asu casa, y mientras subía por las gradas se decía a sí mismo:

–De no haber sido por su compañía y de su hermosa sonrisa de seguro no hubiese salido vencedor en aquellos duelos tan importantes. Lo que daría por volverla a ver y poder demostrarle mi amor.

Yusei entró a su cuarto y luego se sentó a un lado de la cama a pensar en varias cosas. En ese momento él ve una foto en donde aparecían los miembros del team 5D's, se dispuso a tomar la foto y observar con detenimiento a todos los miembros del equipo, pero su mirada se concentra más en aki.

**«Ya no te podre ver más mi linda rosa, sólo me queda esta foto como recuerdo de que alguna vez estuviste a mi lado. No me gusta la idea de perderte, pero es lo mejor para ambos, porque tú te iras a estudiar muy lejos y yo me quedaré en esta ciudad que tanto amo, además de que fue aquí en donde te conocí por primera vez. Nunca olvidaré esos bellos momentos cuando tú estuviste a mi lado en aquellos duelos por el bien del mundo. Lo único que puedo hacer ahora es prometerme a mí mismo que siempre te llevare en mi corazón y que también en mi mente gravaré tu hermosa sonrisa».**

Colocó la foto de nuevo en el lugar donde se encontraba anteriormente antes de que éste la tomara. Se secó las lagrimas y preparo su cama para después quedarse dormido.

… … …

Aki se encontraba en su habitación enpacando todo lo necesario en su maleta.

En ese momento su madre (N/A: Se me olvido el nombre de ella ¬¬) entra a la habitación de su hija.

–¿Ya empacaste todo?

–Me faltan algunas cosas todavía, quiero dejar todo listo para irme temprano mañana.

–Hija, pero tu vuelo sale a las diez, aun tienes tiempo de sobra.

–Si, pero es mejor dejar todo listo para que mañana no tenga de que preocuparme.

–Sí, tienes razon Hija. Yo sólo venía a desearte que pases una feliz noche –dijo ella para luego acercarse y darle un beso en la frente.

–Gracias mamá, feliz noche para ti también.

La señora se retira dejando a Aki sola en sus pensamientos. Aki cerro la puerta y después se sentó a un lado de la cama a pensar en varias cosas.

En ese momento parece haber recordado algo Tomó su valija y sacó una foto en donde aparecían todos los miembros del team 5D's (N/A: La misma que tenía Yusei XD) su mirada se detuvo en los gemelos y recordó todos los momentos divertidos que pasaron juntos, luego se fijo en Yusei y de ahí no pasó.

**«Yusei... Mi lindo Yusei, de no haber sido por ti ¿quién sabe en donde estaría en estos momentos? Seguramente en el movimiento Arcadia o con los Dark Signer, que es lo más probable, ya que si tú no hubieras intervenido hubiese sido imposible vencerlos. Nunca olvidare el dia en que tú me salvaste en ese duelo. En ese momento estaba muy confundida y malinterpreté las cosas, por lo cual todo dio inicio a un duelo por mi bien, pero gracias a ese duelo entendí mejor las cosas y gracias a ti pude controlar mis poderes, también pude hacer las pases con mis padres que es lo que mas te agradesco. Hoy las palabras me fallaron y no pude expresarte mis verdaderos sentimientos. Seguramente esperabas escuchar otras palabras, pero no puedo estar contigo ya que ire muy lejos a estudiar y tú tienes que trabajar para que esta ciudad se mantenga a salvo. Ahora lo único que puedo hacer es prometerme a mí misma que siempre te llevaré en mi corazón y también que en mi mente gravaré tu sonrisa y tus hermosos ojos».**

Ella se seca las lágrimas y vuelve a aguardar la foto en su valija. Luego de unos minutos ya había arreglado todo y se disponía a dormir. Agarro su celular para checar la hora, pero al encenderlo vio el fondo de pantalla, el cual era él y ella juntos. No lo soportó más, quería quitarse el mal sabor de boca por no confesar su a amor a Yusei. Buscó en su agenda el número de Yusei que el cual no le costo mucho encontrarlo ya que sólo tenía los números de sus amigos y sus padres.

… … …

Yusei se encontraba durmiendo tranquilo, pero su tranquilidad pronto acabaría... En ese momento suena el teléfono de él lo cual hizo que éste se despertara.

–¿Quien podrá ser? – dijo él tomando el celular y checando el número. –Este número es de... –dijo a la vez contestando rápidamente. –¡¿Aki?!

–Yusei, solamente te llamaba para ver si podías llevarme al aeropuerto mañana, dejare mi D-Weel en casa y no quiero pagar taxis

–!Claro, está bien!

–Gracias Yusei, sabia que podía contar contigo. ven a mi casa mañana a las nueve de la mañana, ¿de acuerdo?

–sí, está bien.

–Gracias de nuevo, que pases una linda noche.

–Igual tú, feliz noche.

Ambos colgaron a la vez pensando en varias cosas.

**«Lo que sea con tal de ayudar a mi linda ñana te vere de nuevo, que es lo que mas deseo y desearía que asi fuera todos los días, pero eso no es posible».**

Yusei colocó el celular en una mesita que estaba cerca de la cama y luego se dispuso a dormir.

**«La verdad es que puedo llevar mi D-wheel en el avión, pero iré a estudiar y trabajar, no a jugar jeje. Igual quería ver a Yusei una vez mas».**

Aki colocó su telefono en una mesita y luego se acostó para disponerse a dormir.

... ... ...

Eran aproximadamente las 9:00 am y Aki se encontraba en la sala hablando con sus padres. De pronto escuchó el sonido de una D-wheel afuera de la casa, ella salio rápido a ver para darse cuenta de quien se trataba. Abrió la puerta y allí estaba él afuera.

Aki se despidió de sus padres, tomó la maleta y se fue con Yusei. (N/A: Lo siento, pero creo que ya se a hecho muy larga la historia, por eso no entré en muchos detalles aquí)

... ... ...

Durante el camino ningúno de los dos cruzaron palabras. Yusei llegó al aeropuerto y buscó un lugar donde pudiese estacionarse.

–Muy bien, hemos llegado.

Aki se bajo de la D-wheel, tomó su maleta y voltio a ver a Yusei diciendo:

–Muy bien, me tengo que ir.

–Si, ve

Yusei observaba que Aki poco a poco se desaparecía mas y mas con cada paso que daba, hasta que llegó a la entrada del aeropuerto y ya no la pudo ver mas.

Yusei se quedó sentado en su D-wheel mientras pensaba en varias cosas.

**"Hasta pronto mi linda rosa, prometo que nunca te olvidaré y espero que tu tampoco lo hagas, porque yo siempre te llevaré en mi corazón"**

Yusei se secó las lágrimas y prendió su D-wheel para luego irse de ahí, pero antes de que él pudiese hacer otra cosa lo detuvo una voz que él conoce mejor que nadie.

-¡Yusei!

**«Esa voz es de...».**

–¡Espera Yusei, no te vallas!

**«¿Olvidaría algo?».**

–¡¿Aki, que haces aquí?! – dijo Yusei sorprendido cuando ve a Aki parada a la par de él.

–Yusei, yo... – dijo Aki, y luego sin nada más que decir, se acercó a Yusei un poco para luego besarlo en los labios.

Yusei, por supuesto se quedó totalmente sorprendido y no mostró oposición alguna; es más, hasta se bajo de la D-wheel y aún sin dejar de besar a Aki, la tomó de la cintura para luego envolverla entre sus brazos. Aki también hizo lo mismo y pasó sus brazos por el cuello de él. Era una escena muy romántica, pero Aki corta el beso y le dice:

–Yusei, yo siempre te he amado y no podía irme de esta ciudad sin despedirme de ti apropiadamente –dijo Aki para luego besarlo de nuevo.

Yusei quedo perplejo ante las palabras que le había dicho Aki. Éste se separa de ella y le dice:

–Yo también te he amado siempre, Aki. Pero eso no es posible ya que tú te iras lejos y yo me quedaré aquí en esta ciudad que tanto amo. ¿Y sabes por qué amo tanto esta ciudad? Porque aquí fue donde te conocí por primera vez, Aki.

Aki quedo muy sorprendida por las lindas palabras que le dijo Yusei.

–Yo nunca pensé que tú te fijaras en mí como más que una amiga –dijo Aki sonrojada.

–Es lo mismo que yo pensaba de ti, es por eso que no hice el intento por ganarme tu amor. Ahora ya es demaciado tarde y te perderé por no haber reaccionado antes, ¡soy un tonto!

–Claro que no es demasiado tarde, cancelaré mi vuelo para poder estar contigo –dijo Aki al mismo tiempo que lo intentaba abrazar, pero Yusei no accedió.

–No me perdonaría que por mi culpa pierdas tus estudiós y tampoco te perdonoria que te quedaras en esta ciudad.

Aki al escuchar esas palabras de Yusei pensó que el no la quería. Voltio a ver para otro lado y con sus manos se secó unas cuantas lágrimas.

–¿Me estas corriendo de la ciudad? Pensé que tú me querías, ¡soy una tonta por creer en que me corresponderías! –dijo Aki con unas cuantas lágrimas. –Será mejor que me valla, después de todo ya no quieres que esté en la ciudad, adiós –dijo Aki mientras se retiraba.

–Aki, espera, ¿a dónde crees que vas? – dijo Yusei sujetándola de la muñeca y sin previó aviso la besó, pero Aki lo rechazó.

¡Suéltame! ¡¿Qué te pasa?! ¿Primero me corres y ahora me besas? –dijo Aki enojada.

–Yo no te estoy corriendo, yo te amo con todo mi corazón y alma –dijo Yusei para luego besarla, pero Aki lo vuelve a rechazar.

–Entonces, ¿por qué me dices que no me puedo quedar en la ciudad?

–Parece que has malinterpretado lo que te e dicho, si te lo dije fue porque no quiero que pierdas tus estudios, yo solo quiero lo mejor para ti y los estudios son una gran oportunidad que no puedes dejar pasar como si nada.

Aki entendió todo, y luego ésta muy apenada le dijo:

–Tienes razón, soy una tonta, ¿me perdonas?

–No tengo nada que perdonarte, porque te amo –dijo Yusei intentando besarla de nuevo, pero esta vez Aki sí lo aceptó y ella también le correspondió el beso. Esta linda escena no tardó mucho tiempo ya que después ella rompe el beso y le dice:

–Prometo regresar pronto para poder estar a tu lado siempre.

–Yo también esperare ansioso tu regreso, pero no por eso vas a irte unos días nomas, tomate todo el tiempo necesario para que termines tus estudios.

Aki comprendió todo, Yusei realmente la quería y el sólo deseaba lo mejor para ella.

–Yusei, yo... –dijo Aki sacando algo de su bolsillo. – ...quiero que conserves mi deck, esta será nuestra promesa de amor; además, es como tú dices, iré a estudiar, no a jugar jiji –dijo Aki con una suave sonrisa.

–Está bien, prometo protegerlo y guardarlo bien hasta tu regreso –dijo Yusei tomando el deck.

–Bueno, me tengo que ir.

–si, ve

Ambos sonrieron dándose el ultimo beso y diciéndose el uno al otro las dos palabras mas hermosas y conmovedoras que existen en este mundo.

–¡TE AMO! – dicen los dos al unisono mientras se separan lentamente.

Aki se retira del lugar, mientras que Yusei la observa como desaparece poco a poco hasta que llego a la entrada del aeropuerto y ya no la pudo ver mas.

Yusei se quedó observando y pensando en todo lo que había sucedido. Por una parte estaba triste porque ya no la volvería a ver, pero por otra parte estaba consciente que en un futuro no muy lejano se volverían a encontrar y nunca más se volverían a separar. Abrió la cajuela de su D-wheel y sacó lo que parecía ser un estuche para deck y ahi aguardó el deck que le había dado Aki. Encendió su D-wheel y se marchó.

**¿CONTINUARA…?**

... ... ...

**Pues la verdad no sé si continuarla o dejarla ahí, pero la verdad no tengo ni la mas mínima idea de como seguirle ya que en la serie sólo se ve a Aki de doctora siete años después. Tampoco sé que pasó con Yusei, lo único que sé es que se quedo en la ciudad. Onegai, ¡dejen reviews! Y ustedes son los únicos que deciden si la continuó o no. Si dicen que sí, pues veré como le sigo :)**

**Sayonara minna n.n**


End file.
